


【天加】无题

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 20





	【天加】无题

“你一大早这是打算对我的厨房做什么啊，加贺美？”  
时间是星期六清晨刚过六点，天道总司双手抱在胸前半依着门槛，望着被蛋液和面粉搞得一片狼藉的流里台和散落一地的碎蛋壳，半真半假抱怨道。  
正在与面粉袋做抗争的加贺美被黑暗中突然响起的声音吓了一跳，战战兢兢回过了头来，顶着满头满脑蛋液和奶油，傻愣愣地眨着眼呆立半晌，才低下头轻声唤了一声天道。这样子实在有些狼狈，让天道想起了树花以前爱看的动画里偷吃东西被主人发现的小熊，可怜巴巴。  
“不对，什么叫你的厨房啦，这里也是我家。”  
“即使行为上有错在气势上也不想输是吗？这个厨房日常只有我一个人在用吧？”当天道走近时，加贺美立刻做出了防御姿势，甚至在对方伸手时闭上了眼睛，像是担心会被暴力袭击。但天道只是抽走了他手里那包还没拆开的面粉，摸到袋子边缘的一点，轻巧撕开，“你那个架势开袋，内容物会全部爆出来的。”  
看着自己撕扯了半天没动静的面粉袋在天道手里轻松开了口，加贺美习惯性露出了惊叹的表情，却在对上天道略带嘲讽的视线后立马撇过头，微微鼓起腮帮。  
“我本来就打算扯不开就用剪刀的，也没太需要你。”  
“好好，那么请继续您的厨房拆迁工作。”行天之道司掌一切的男人做了个请便的手势，若无其事地退到了一边坐下，还顺手拿起了案台上的报纸。  
加贺美又撇了撇嘴，虽然感到一阵火大，却又实在找不出可以发作的点，只能继续瞪着面前的面粉袋露出苦恼的表情，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸条抚平，认真研读了很久之后。  
天道从报纸的边缘看去，凭借一贯优异的视力，隐隐看到那张纸条上属于加贺美歪歪斜斜的粗犷手写字体，内容大概是一张菜谱。他微微挑了挑眉，感觉到了一丝好笑。  
加贺美琢磨了一会儿终于有了一点头绪，他快步走回流里台前抱回那只装着蛋液和牛奶以及其他混合物的大腕，然后将刚拆包的面粉极其豪迈地倒了半袋。升腾起的粉尘呛得他直咳嗽，他只能闭着眼一手驱散眼前的白烟，一边伸手去够挂在架子上的搅拌器。  
一双手忽然从背后伸来，穿过他的腰间，拦下了他想要去够搅拌器的手。  
“这样可不行。面粉加太多了，蛋黄和蛋清也没有分离。这一碗全都没法用。”  
突然被人侵入个人空间让现役警官有一丝紧绷，但随即过于熟悉的臂弯和气息让他很快放松了下来。天道的头轻轻搁在他的肩膀上，呼出的气打在耳畔，虽然感到一丝痒意，加贺美却并没有要躲避的意思，反倒继续懊恼了起来。  
“放都放了，反正也能凑活吃吧？你奶奶不是说过不要浪费食物吗？”  
“奶奶说的浪费食物的就是你这种毫无半点料理常识胡乱放料导致浪费的人。不过也不是完全没有补救办法。”天道的右手抬起，从加贺美的耳畔划过，从稍高一些的碗柜上取下了一只更大一些的容器，“给，先把你的实验品全倒进去，我会指示该加些什么的。”  
“嗯？哦哦……”加贺美结果更大一点的容器，将原本配比错误的蛋糊倒了进去。有一瞬间，他确实很想吐槽眼下两人贴在一起的姿势实在有些没有必要。另一人的体温覆在他背上，呼气让他后颈发痒，被标记过的腺体隐隐有了一丝热度。“然后呢？”  
“牛奶，倒小半盒就够了。”天道一手揽在加贺美的腰间，另一手指了指前方的牛奶盒，与其说没有意识，不如说对两人过于靠近引起的些许不便并不在乎。“然后再加一小点打泡粉，你右手边那个袋子。嗯对，够了。好了，现在搅拌完勉强还可以用。”  
“嗯……”加贺美再一次伸手去够挂在架子上的搅拌器。这一次他十分清晰地感受到了从腺体以及下腹窜起的热度。他有些不舒服的扭了一下，似乎想从天道紧贴的怀抱中逃离，然而横在腰间的手却加重了力道，反而贴得更近了一些。“天道……”  
属于Omega带着甜味的信息素开始在空气中扩散开，按理说天道没有理由还没发觉。加贺美想要扭过头去看身后的alpha，却因为腰间过紧的桎梏无法移动分毫，连声音里都不自觉多了几分慌乱和哀求的味道。  
然而天道一如既往冷静到几乎有些冷酷。他将搅拌器取下，以不容拒绝的架势塞进加贺美手里，语气平淡。“握住把手的位置，顺时针方向搅拌。不要太用力。”  
“天……”突如其来的发情期让Omega感到无措，然而求助的呼唤却在离开喉咙的当口戛然而止。他感到那只环在腰间的手臂缓缓动了，手掌一路向下，隔着松松垮垮的睡裤盖在他稍有些抬头迹象的性器上。热度在他体内窜动着，连带着呼吸也急促了起来。  
“嗯，我有在看日历。”天道有些前言不搭地来了一句，声音依旧平淡，然而空气之中却浮现出一丝alpha的信息素的味道。“手别停下，继续。”  
“啊……你也别太强人所难了！”加贺美涨红了脸，一部分是对天道无理要求的恼火，而另一大部分则源于身处发情期的同时被自己的alpha抚弄性器。对Omega过于敏感的身体来说，仅仅只是隔着裤子的抚弄依旧让人背脊发麻。他搅拌着蛋液的手微微有些发抖，几乎使不上力气，腰无意识地扭动，说不清究竟是想要逃离天道的抚弄还是主动迎合祈求更多。他的前液打湿了内裤，后穴也一片湿润。断断续续地呻吟从口中渐渐流出。  
天道没有回应，只是将唇轻轻贴在Omega因为发情期而开始发热的腺体上，牙齿轻轻磨蹭着自己不算太久之前留下的痕迹，手继续有规律的抚弄着加贺美已经完全立起却依旧被束缚在衣裤内的阴茎。  
加贺美并没有坚持多久，他的手完全使不上劲，早在不知道什么时候便放下了手中的搅拌器。双腿打着颤连站立都十分勉强。当高潮来临之时他扬起后颈呜咽出声，仅仅靠着天道环在他腰间的手臂才没有滑落在地。在微微喘息一阵之后，热度稍微退下一些，脑子也开始恢复了一丝清明。下体的布料黏在皮肤上的触感实在难受，于是他转过头，用因生理性泪水而发红的双眼愤恨地瞪去。  
然而天道却丝毫没有任何自觉，到是以一丝嫌弃的眼神看着蛋液的半成品摇了摇头。  
“这样可还是没法用啊，加贺美。”  
“都说了你强人所难了！”加贺美声音因为情欲折磨而带着一丝沙哑。仅仅只射了一次根本没有缓解，后穴的空虚让他感到窘迫，连带着对天道也产生一丝恼火。“那，现在这个情况，怎么办？”  
“先放着我一会儿再来补救吧。”  
“没有在说蛋液的事！”  
天道的嘴角终于绷不住，展开了一丝笑意。加贺美新实在是个有趣的家伙，无论什么时候捉弄都颇有意思。  
“那么，现在回卧室怎么样？”   
加贺美还是怒视着他，脸色也因为窘迫而加红了几分。但是他最终撇过了头，喃喃说了一声嗯。

加贺美的内裤里早已一塌糊涂，前液与肠液还有Omega自身在发情期分泌的润滑将棉质的布料打湿，拖下时牵出暧昧的丝，窘得现役警官耳根发烫，手臂遮挡着脸死活不肯放下。天道凑上前捉住他的手腕，在掌心处安抚性地吻了一下，然后沿着手臂一路向下留下细碎的亲吻。唇与皮肤每一次相贴都像是在新的一处点燃一簇火，过高的温度烧得加贺美口干舌燥。他低声呜咽了一下，后知后觉地感受到另一人的手指在自己的入口处打转。  
Omega在生理上的机能让天道的手指很快便能顺利进出。温热的肠肉争先恐后地吸附上来，贪婪地想要将入侵者往更深处引。实际上由于发情期的作用，自体的润滑已经相当充分，但天道依旧如往常一样规规矩矩完成了漫长的前戏准备。加贺美像是上了岸的鱼一般在床单上难耐地扭动着身体，咬住被褥压抑呻吟，在清晨迎来了第二次的高潮。  
过于密集的刺激让加贺美精神恍惚，汗湿的头发贴在前额引起些许的不适。欲火依旧在他体内堆积，甚至有些愈烧愈烈的势头。天道在给了他足够喘息的时间，稍有些强硬地将他从床上拉起，让自己的Omega以面对面的姿势跨坐在腿上，硬挺的阴茎抵在后穴，在重力的加持之下碾过肠肉一路顶到底。  
加贺美发出一声嘶哑的低吟，双手紧紧攀附在天道肩上，就像溺水的人抓住抛来的绳索，修剪整齐的指甲几乎嵌进肉里。大概挺痛的。他在大脑稍有一丝清明的间隙如此想到。空气中弥漫着自己和alpha信息素的味道，甜腻的、辛烈的，交融在一起，甚至连空气也粘稠了起来。但是天道什么也没说，揽着加贺美的腰让他更加贴近自己，沉稳地一如往常。自诩为太阳的男人体温也比常人偏高，让加贺美产生自己要被烧得消失殆尽的错觉。但是那样也不错，他想，将头轻轻搁在天道的颈窝，在感受到对方比平时稍有些超速的心跳声时轻笑出声，然而笑声戛然而止，随即被断断续续的呻吟取代。埋在体内的阴茎随着每一次的挺动都往更深处进入，撞进子宫口又往后退去。加贺美的理智在情欲之中沉浮，一点一点被吞没在一片炽热之中。  
当高潮来临之际，天道微微偏过头，凑在恋人颈边，贴着腺体上自己曾留下的牙印轻咬了一口，一圈浅浅的牙印在皮肤上发红、逐渐成型，加贺美尖叫出声，在第三次高潮之际感受到腔体内结正在缓缓结成。热度褪去，取而代之的是浓浓的疲惫。于是他放任睡意占据自己的大脑，阖上眼倚在天道身上沉沉睡去。

等加贺美再睁开眼时，床头的钟已经指向午时。还未散去的睡意让他意识模糊，花了数秒才用酸涩的手臂撑上身，从床上坐起。  
在他睡着的期间，天道一个人已经完成了简单的清理工作，床单和被褥已经换新，连他的睡衣也一并换过。  
一如既往效率高到吓人啊，那家伙。  
“啊，醒了吗？”刚刚在心里暗自吐槽的家伙突然开门进来，让加贺美像是受惊的动物一般猛地一缩。对于恋人偶尔有点脱线的举动，天道选择视而不见，只是将一盘散发着奶油香气的烤薄饼和热牛奶放在了床头，“把你早上搞砸的东西补救了一下，吃吧。”  
“……啊，谢谢。”由于实在难以将眼前散发着香气的食物与自己先前那份简直可以称之为灾难的半成品联系在一起，加贺美露出了略有些复杂的表情。  
天道依旧一脸平淡地在床边的沙发上坐下，再次拿起先前的报纸翻动起来。  
“虽然不知道你是听从了谁的无聊建议特意在今天，没有任何必要。”  
嘴里塞满了食物的加贺美被戳中要点，顾着腮帮子转过头来，脸因为窘迫涨得通红。  
“为什么……”  
“察觉到了？”天道将他未说完的问句补充完，晃了一下手中的报纸，示意上面显示的日期，脸上浮现出一丝带着得意的笑意，“我说过我有在看日历了吧。”  
“虽然没必要，不过，情人节快乐。”


End file.
